Life As A Doppler
by Mia LeighArc
Summary: A little story about Delbert's high school years and his college days-leads up to the voyage to Treasure Planet. PLEASE R&R! I just want everyone to like me..
1. From A Boy To A Man

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the chaerecters except everyone in Delbert's family.  
  
Notes: I hope you enjoy my little humorous story. I don't expect it to be very long, but what the heck! Some brief bad language. *Ducks* please don't hurt me Rainey!  
  
Life as a Doppler  
  
By Mia LeighArc  
  
(Doppler P.O.V)  
  
I was sitting in my Observatory, pouring over star charts and astronomy books when my son Wyatt snuck in the door and stood next to me. He seemed very sad and troubled about something and lord help me if I had learned one thing from my wife: to sence when something is wrong and be observant of the signs. So without any further thought, I stopped what I was doing and looked down at the distrought boy that was so much like me it even pains me to say.  
  
"Was there something you wanted to ask your dear old dad son?"Wyatt hadn't even noticed I was speaking to him; he just nervously stood ther with his eyes to the floor and his hands behind his back.  
  
"Wyatt? Is something wrong son?"When he did not respond a second time I put an encouraging finger under his small chin so I could lift his head enough to look him in the eye. But when I did, the look on his face was far worse than I had thought. He had a few knicks and dings from running into things yes, he had a few healing scratches from quarrals with his sisters also, but what I didn't exspect to see was my only son..a spitting image of myself crying. I looked into his eyes and saw the pain that he was feeling, I saw the teasing a ridicule he recieved; just as I had so many years ago. I pulled out the hankerchief in my pocket and put it to his cold wet nose; but when he blew into it, it sounded as if the house was going to be blown down...Imagine that! It brings back memories just thinking about it.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it son?"Wyatt sighed after a moments silence and slowly began.  
  
"The kids at school won't stop making fun of me." Wyatt said plainly and still full of sadness. I looked down at him with the deepest sympathy and pulled him into a warm hug. As I pulled away I wiped the few tears that were left on his cheeks and sat down next to him.  
  
"Let me tell you a little story about when I was in school." I said in a low soothing voice and put an encouraging hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You-you mean you were teased too?"Wyatt said with big puppy-dog eyes. I nodded as I continued.  
  
"You haven't heard the half of it."I replied.  
  
"You see along time ago........."  
  
~~~~  
  
Now that I'm going to Napoleon High school, I can finally be cool. And since my older brother is already going there, maybe I can hang out with him. It sure is big around here, lots of gadgets and artifacts that I've seen before. Our mascot is the Napoleon High Figs, so I wouldn't be surprised if there was a giant fig walking in the hallways. Bumping into everyone with his overgrown fruit costume...It looked like a giant purple carrot! (with arms, legs and an oddly shaped head.)  
  
Why do I feel like such a loser, nobody wants to talk to me, not ever my brother Gavin. All I was doing was..A-hem! Well, I had an excuse to stare, she was quite lovely. I just don't understand. I was standing at my locker and then she walked by. Her name was Anastasia, and she was beautiful. For a minute everything went blank...she knew my name.  
  
"Hi Delbert." She would tease with a wave. She always said that as she walked down the hall with a cloud of confidence and grace. That is until she would trip over her own feet and pull what I call an "graceful moment." Or the lack there of. She always did that right after she stopped at the drinking fountain, the way she took a sip of cool water...I found I needed a glass of water just to pour over my head!  
  
She had the prettiest black hair. Well, it wasn't exactly black..it was more of a dark aulburn or a light ebony color. But none the less, it was gorgeous, Anastasia was gorgeous.  
  
Then, as if my day couldn't have gotten any better, Gavin came walking by.  
  
"Hey twerp!" Gavin would call from his group of Senior renegades. I hated it when he called me that.  
  
"How ya doin' Delly Boy?!" He would always say loud enough for everyone to hear. That was my humiliation for the day until he picked me up and shoved me into my open locker..It's just amazing that I'm a perfect fit. Well, sort of.  
  
When we got home and had finished our homework...oops, I meant when I had finished our homwork, mom and dad had dinner ready on the kitchen table.  
  
"Hello boys!" My mother would call as we sat down. Gavin would put on an inocent face that for some reason my mother couldn't resist.  
  
"So did you boys have at school today?" My brother spoke up first.  
  
"Of course we did mom, like buddy o' pal, right Delbert?"  
  
"Yeah..just peachy."I retorted with a glare. After a long day of pure madness, the last thing I wanted was to rehash the events of the day while trying to eat dinner. My brother persisted to act like my friend and said he was doing so the entire day. I can't believe he lied to our parents with no shame or discontempt at all. It sickens me that he can get away with it. At the table, I tried to avoid eye contact with him, for I knew that he would wink at me and force me not to tell mom and dad what he had done; but I hadn't been the first time, he always did that to me when we were growing up. To this day I've hated it, but there was nothing I could do, he would mutilate me if I told on him; so I was forced to deal with it all throughout High School until he graduated and went on to a great astrological university. Though I'm still not sure how. I didn't think it was fair for him to be going to the same school that I always dreamed of attending.  
  
In all my classes during that time everyone stared at me and threw things at me in class. After a few days of torture during Flatula 101 I began sitting in the back of the class from then on. For the next three years of high school, people would say things like  
  
"Is he okay? Doesn't he ever talk?"  
  
During those depressing years, I barely said a word to anyone and when I spoke in class I could never say anything clearly the first time. That's right, I had feeling you would say that. I had a problem with my rabling. I've been like that since my brother snuck up behind me on Halloween one year and blew on my neck. That one event has haunted me ever since.  
  
At one point I was actually convinced that my brother's girlfriend Nancy had a crush on me. She would always smile and wink at me when she came over to see Gavin.  
  
"Come on Delbert, I know you like me..I've seen the way you stare." I of course had nothing to say, but plenty to mumble as she tried t make her move on me.  
  
"Er..um..m-m...na- e-excuse me..b-bu-but What..What are you doing?" I said as I finally cuaght my breath. She grabbed my rump and nessled against me. That's when Gavin walked in to see us.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doin' Delbert? "  
  
"I..Um..I-I-I...." and then it was over, he beat me up and made me promise to never do it again. She made the moves on me!! Can you even imagine my humiliation?!  
  
After thier rigorous torment and a bet the two of them had made, I realized the truth, I was as gullible as a set of stairs; letting people walk all over me. Well, not for long, it's about time that Delbert Wyatt Doppler became a name in the history books.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hey, what did everyone think hmmm? I changed it so ther was a sure "puppy moment"at the begining and I like how it turned out. Please R&R! 


	2. Just A Bangaloo

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Delbert's family.  
  
Notes: I hope you're all enjoying my Delbert story. I don't think this will be very long, not unless I make up everything else...That could be fun though....We'll see where this goes and I'll get back to you. I will apologize however for the language of one Gavin Doppler...he's a pimp in every sence of the word, expect one thing..he's a wannabee..BIG TIME! But if you don't read it, you won't find out why...so R&R you know what to do.  
  
Life as a Doppler  
  
By Mia LeighArc  
  
(Doppler P.O.V)  
  
After my first three miserable years at Napoleon High, I was beginning to think that my senior year would be easy; but just as I suspected, failure was somewhere around the corner. Throughout the summer my brother became equipped with massive knowledge about the laws of physics. He would say things like; "The star count of an entire galaxy is close to 10,000!" Eventhough I knew he had just picked that up at port from some drunken old has-been sailor, I still knew he was wrong. Most galaxies have at least 1,000,000,000 stars! Goodness, I thought everyone had known that. I guess it goes with the age old saying,"Great knowledge is wasted on the older generations."And oh how true that is about Gavin. He sits in a classroom all day and supposively does something productive; But the minute he gets home he's off reading dirty magazines and comes into my room when I'm trying to study saying "Hey little bro, itn't this the kinda girl you would give a boner to doggy style?" That's all he ever think sabout; partying, drugs, alcohol and girls, most of which he has or is planning on taking advantage of. His constant need for a meaningless one night stand is disgusting. Won't he ever tire of going through girl after girl without any real emotion or future? Won't he get lonely? Of course not! Who am I kidding? If he was lonely, he would just go out and look for even more desperate girls who have even less to lose.  
  
It's also nerve racking to have a lazy brother who earns all A's yet never does one homework assignment. (Thanks to my father being Pricipal Woodcree's roommate back in their days at at Prinston.) My brother wouldn't last two seconds if not for my father pushing him along and telling him how to be a man. I really hate that! Why doesn't Gavin just learn to pay attention, or learn to actually do an honest day's work for once?? Oh, nevermind. For a moment there I must've forgotten that he's Gavin and he's still my horrible brother.  
  
But the day he returned home to report he would soon have his master's degree and was going to continue for his doctorate, was the most disappointing day of my life. He came through the door with his scrolls in one hand and a pile of books in the other. He came and sat down at the table and began describing his experiences. My parents were astonished at what he'd learned, but I was not impressed; I tried to chime in with my own accomplishments, but my parents said that Gavin's were more important. Eventhough he seems to be a well mannered gentleman, he is rather uncooth. He ruffled my hair as he was talking and as I finnally screwed up my courage for the first time in a while. I opened my mouth to say something, but when my parent's dismissed it with a wave of the hand, I slumpped my shoulders and finally gave up. They had no idea that I was an ameteur astronomer myself, (though much more intellegant) it was like they had no idea I existed.  
  
In fact, had made some discoveries of my own. I knew that one day that would be me and I would become part of the Montressian Committee of Science and Technology. I had discovered the quardiants, names and the alignment of all 28 or 29 of Jupiter's moons. I had discovered the where abouts of the Lagoon Nebula and the evidence behind the myth which has sence become a dirty word in the world of astronomy. Somehow I just had a gut feeling I would be a great astronomical mind. I would be a chairman of the bourd. I would finally know what it's like to be someone, to be special and respected.  
  
But later that year, Gavin took that dream away from me too, sitting in his councilman's chair instructing people of how the art of science is established. A few months ago, I sent a letter to Samuel H. Malet, the president of the committee and still haven't gotten a reply. I wonder what the problem is. That seems ages ago now.  
  
I'm bored, Flagellation 201 really is a lot more fun when I'm not so depressed. I usually sit in the back of the class all hour and stare off into space when he goes over the lecures or homework assignments, I have read the text book ten times already and I already know all the material. This year, thanks to my brother, I'm officially the Napoleon High Fig. That's right I'm the school's mascot, and I couldn't hate it any more than I did when I first got here. In fact, just the other day, I was prowling about the school's gymnasium in the god awful thing. I felt like an overgrown blueberry like the girl in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. To say the least I was humiliated, but it was after all a prep...er...pep rally. Though when it was time to hit the showers, everything was going fine; no one had pushed me down or shoved me into a locker. But it was when I got out of the shower that all hell broke loose. Humming the tune of "Foxy Lady"by Jimi Hendix, I walked out of the stall to find awful sayings such as "Fag,""Dork,"and "Nerd"written on the walls and mirrors with a red marker. I went to my locker to find that my clothes where nowhere to be found. So I had to search the whole locker room in nothing but a towel, and not even that gave me much justice. I quietly snuck into the hall hoping no one would see me, but after a few seconds, the whole lot of them started chasing me and I ended up on the football feild where I found my boxer shorts hanging from the goal post. I climbed up there yes; but somewhere between the first initail attempt and when I started to feel a bitter cold on my bum, I realized that the towel had fallen. I looked around in horror and all I saw was a crowd of people laughing, cheering, shouting and pointing...and the football couch holding his arms directly over his head as if I made some kind of football play...I still don't know what it means.  
  
My brother can be such a jerk; I don't know why he pretends to care, I'm sure mom and dad have caught on by now. I still can't stand him after all these years, after-all he is living my dream.  
  
There are so many pretty girls here, but I guess I just don't know how to talk to them. Oh well, like that will ever happen anyway. After the towel inccident all the girls seem to constantly make fun of me and call me shrewd names such as "Peach fuzz,""Towel boy,"and who could forget the notorious "Dufus Fig."But there is one girl who seems to not call me names as much as the others...at least when her freinds aren't around. But I can see through her. I can see through her eyes, the eyes of an angel. I was late for class yesterday, (well 5 minutes early would be late for me) and I saw her: her hair was a long mess of naturally curly aulburn hair, Her eyes were a crisp blue and the way she walked...the way she talked, was all compleately mezmerizing. But I knew it was wrong, if only she weren't a feline than everything would be ok right? I would be going against everything my family stands for, I would go against the traditions that have been passed down in my family for many generations. Oh who am I kidding, she's gorgeous!  
  
Well, I think I'll go to the library and check out a few more astronomy books and sit draining the sweetness from the pages. I love those books so much it hurts. The librarians not only know me by name, but those old ladies can provide some much needed comfort when I need it most. Mrs. Parlarsky is the younger one who lets me sit in the back during my lunch hour and eat my lunch while I study "The Science Behind the Galactic Nuclei"and similar astronamical titles. I would even go as far as to say she would let me get away with murder, though I would have to have a really good reason to do such a barbaric thing. Mrs. Harris is the tough one, the "Librarian Nazi"as she is called, is the main person to inforce the "No building towers with the books"rule or the ever so popular "No licking the black bourd."I guess there just aren't many intellegant people left around here; I suppose I'm the only one.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hey, what did everyone think of chapter two? I decided I wanted to keep this going and I love how it's coming along. Please R&R! 


	3. Night Of Silence, And A Lucky Break

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Delbert's family and anything you don't recognize from the movie  
  
Notes: I hope you're all enjoying my story...Hehehehe. R&R you know what to do. And thanx to "pepoluan"for the awsome insight...I hope this will be less harsh on my homeboy Dr. D!  
  
Life as a Doppler  
  
By Mia LeighArc  
  
(Doppler P.O.V)  
  
Well, what can I say?...everything at the time was pretty hecktic and I needed a last resort; besides it was my senior prom and it ended up since every girl I asked blew me off, I went by myself. Once I got there I got thirsty and since I didn't have any freinds, I went to the refreshments table not knowing I was going to run into a beautiful girl. I tried to avoid her, but she seemed eager to get my attention. She walked over and tapped me on the shoulder so I could have someone to talk to. I leaped in the air as if she gave me a fright, but I assure you, I'm fine.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you here alone?"the girl said looking bored.  
  
"Well...I.... What? Where did you come from?" I questioned, feeling awfully confused.  
  
"Well, my friends walked off without me and I thought since you were over here all by yourself, maybe you could keep me company."She said plainly.  
  
"Oh..er..okay--sure. I'm Delbert Doppler."I said with a half-smile, shaking her hand.  
  
"Amelia Newberry, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Like-wise."I retorted. There was an odd silence with the additional crickets chirping in the background for effect I suppose. I finally broke the silence thankfully.  
  
"So... tell me about yourself, what are some things you like to do?" She eyed me kindly, smiling.  
  
"Well, I like to go sailing with my father on his ship."She said proudly. I was surprised. This girl is absolutely amazing.  
  
"Sailing you say? Hmmm."  
  
"Yes...after graduation I'll be going to the Interstellar Academy. My uncle Vernon recommended me. I plan to be a captain someday."She stated matter- of-factly.  
  
"Well that's an interesting hobby."I quiped. Filled with a rage I've never seen before, she got face to face with me and put her pointer finger to my chest.  
  
"Hobby? More like a life dream. Listen, I don't care if you're on of those anti-feminist guys who don't believe that a woman can do a man's job..." She said, her voice broken in anger.  
  
"But-but-I..."I was starting to get really nervous.  
  
"... but I assure you, if our paths ever meet again, we'll have a confrontation involving a flintlock. Is that understood?"  
  
I began nudging away from her. I swallowed hard as she seemed to go in for the kill. It almost looked as if she was going to try and kiss me. Still moving away from her, I became slightly off balance and began tripping over stuff.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah...I t-think I'll go for a walk."I said trying to find a way out of the gym.  
  
"I'll come with you..."she said as I nodded my head in disagreement.  
  
"No! you should-should stay here...I'll be fine!"I choked out before I so gracfully tripped over the table holding the fruit punch and spilled it all over myself, shaking myself off a few times.  
  
"Wow, what a loser!"I heard some girl say as I headed for the door.  
  
"Oh no, what have I done?"I faintly heard Amelia say before I ran out...  
  
I was standing outside the school near the gigantic fountain in the center of the sitting area, thinking to myself that I messed up yet again. I felt very depressed although I had got a little of the punch off the front of my tux. I didn't say much nor did I notice that Amelia had followed me, I just stood there leaning against the fountain shamelessly watching the ripples when I threw rocks into the water. I admit felt like I would never find anyone who understands what it feels like to be a reject and be outcast by the popular people, but what I later came to find was that Amelia was the same way.  
  
The water was reflecting on my face and the way the light hit me, it made me look slightly attractive...not like any girl woould notice. The annoying clatter could clearly be heard from where I stood, although it was much louder inside the gymnasium. I stood talking to himself, not knowing that Amelia was there, I put my head in my hands feeling endless grief.  
  
"Damn it! Why do I have to be such a nerd?" I shouted, battling with my inner demons.  
  
"You're just lucky, I guess."Amelia retorted.  
  
"Why did you follow me?"I said suddenly feeling irratated.  
  
"I thought you could use some company. Listen I'm sorry for what happened in there, I don't know what came over me."  
  
"I'm sorry I ran away"I said while looking up for only a second and looking back at the water reflecting in my eyes  
  
"You had a good reason...remember those friends I told you about, well they're these girls who make fun of my and call me a tomboy. They dared me to kiss you."She said slowly. It was obvious she didn't want to hurt my feelings.  
  
"I knew it was to good to be true...no one likes me anyway, I came alone." I exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sure you have plenty of friends. You seem to be a very nice person." She said kindly.  
  
"Yeah, right...all those people have done since day one was torture me. But thank you for the flaterry, I guess it helps to ease the pain."I said with a frown, leaning on my hands.  
  
"I understand how you feel. I came alone too. See, I just moved here 2 or 3 months ago and my father doesn't garantee that we'll stay here for very long. He's in the navy so we're always moving all over the place."  
  
"But I thought you said-"I didn't understand what she was saying. Is she just sparing my feelings or is she telling the truth? I honestly can't tell.  
  
"I did and I lied, I just met them here so they wouldn't tell anyone I came alone."  
  
"Oh...umm, I'm sorry"I said simpathetically. It breaks my heart that such a beauty could be treated so misserably. I noticed she looked cold and slipped my jacket off.  
  
"Where are my manners? You must be freezing out here."  
  
"Oh-no, I'll be fine....thank you."She said trying to sound as if she could handle any situation. I couldn't beleive how cute she looked so I wrapped my jacket around her shivering shoulders. She smiled in thanks and continued.  
  
"Umm, thank you...Don't be sorry for me, I've always been treated like that by everybody; except my best friend Arrow, he'd never let me down."  
  
"Well, what do you say we be friends; even just for a little while, I could use someone kind and intellegant to talk to." I offered. She smiled and looked me striaght in the eye.  
  
"Ok, but on one condition"she said slyly.  
  
"And what's that?"I whispered to her.  
  
"Do you want to dance?"Amelia asked as she softly out one hand in mine and the other gracing my shoulder. I remember I seemed shocked and excited at the same time. I humbly accepted and while we began dancing, I'm afriad a deep conversation erupted. A while later we were still dancing. Amelia was well into the music by then, and I loved the way her hair smelled, stealing a whiff of the flowery fruity smell every chance I could get.  
  
"I love this song...."  
  
"Well, I'm glad...this is the best...time that I've glad, sad....had in a long...time."I was overwhelmed by how gorgeous she looked to say the least. Amelia chuckled at my little rant through devilish eyes. She looked at me; slowly drifting her eyes closed and opening them slowly, then gazing at me again  
  
"You know something?...you have...wonderful eyes...."She whispered through the foggy haze of the moment, I smiled, but I didn't beleive her. She threw me a warm smile and Amelia lay her head down on my shoulder.  
  
"She must be out of her mind..."I thought to myself as Amelia brushed her cheek to mine, trying not to fall asleep; her shimmering purple dress was sparkling in the moonlight like fire-flies under the foggy black shadow of my jacket, and her green eyes were twinkling like the moon. I didn't know what to say; I was so speechless by this untame beauty in my arms, willingly dancing with me.  
  
"...Well, maybe not so long, I mean, I did discover a new blue dwarf near the Patrician Galaxy.... Well, actually it's a lot closer to the Coral Galaxy. But anyway, back to the star, the star about which Khoras (Khoras being in the Coral Galaxy) orbits is a binary star. The first of these two is a large, yellow star, very similar to Earth's sun, with a thick, gaseous cloud about it. This cloud is semi-transparent and is difficult to see from the surface of Khoras. The second sun is a much smaller, whitish-blue dwarf, which burns brightly. The gaseous envelope, which surrounds Karrym, is continually pulled from the yellow star into the blue dwarf in a streaming, shimmering ribbon of orange color. These two celestial bodies orbit each other in an elliptical, but stable orbit......... Amelia?" I started to tell her. I guess we were so caught up in the moment that we don't notice some tall guy standing there while we were dancing together.  
  
"Amelia, what are you doing?"Said the tall stoney man standing next to us with gigantic crossed arms. I wish I could be that tall.  
  
"Oh, it's you...why are you here?"she said unexcited as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I was in the neiborhood and decided to come see how that dance is going, but I see you were having fun."He said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up Arrow! I don't want to go home if that's the only reason that you're here..."  
  
"I think it's time I got you home Amelia. Your mother will be worried." He said plainly, smiling warmly at me.  
  
"It's not what it looks like! Well...umm-"I said quickly, trying to cover up my attraction to Amelia.  
  
"Well..........In that case, do you think you could give me a ride?" Amelia pleaded me with her eyes, her friend answered for me instead. Damn!  
  
"You know I'd be glad to Amelia"He said with an older brother tone.  
  
"But I.."She arggued.  
  
"Let's go Amelia."The tall guy said with an older brother tone rather like Gavin's.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go."Amelia said very disapointed.  
  
"Is there anyway I can reach you, in case you want to talk sometime?" I begged, not wanting her to leave. Amelia got out a napkin she took from her purse and wrote down her phone number with an eyebrow pencil, and handed it to me.  
  
"umm...ah-Thanks, I'll...I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"And I'll be waiting for your call."Amelia walked by him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good night, Delbert."She said slyly as she walked away, leaving me to my thoughts. Oh my goodness did she just kiss me, or am I dreaming?  
  
"Umm...Good night."  
  
Amelia and Arrow walked off in silence, while I was left with a big smile in my face before I eagarly ran home.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hey, what do you all think? I had written this little bit way back in the day and I like this turned out. Please R&R! 


End file.
